


Rose Origin Book 1 - Rose Light

by Black_Moon_Rising



Series: Bleach Rose Origin/Origin Chronicles [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Expanded Canon, Expanded Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Moon_Rising/pseuds/Black_Moon_Rising
Summary: "For every plan, there is a counter plan, so in order to avoid that perhaps you should plan more ahead" the shadows whispered.Aizen thought he had everything planned perfectly and that no one in the three worlds could stand against him and completely out manipulate him, he finds out that he was dead wrong. There is one person who knows Aizen more than he knows himself, a Shadow who's background is beyond a mystery, a Shadow who's powers far surpass any hybrid's, a Shadow who puppets even Aizen himself, a Shadow who guides the hands of time, and a Shadow who melts the frozen heart of a backstabbing scientist and god.That Shadow is his Glass Knight and he is the Frozen King who needs to be freed.
Series: Bleach Rose Origin/Origin Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035054





	Rose Origin Book 1 - Rose Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue/preview of my AU Rose Origin, yes it's short I know; anyway I pushed writing this series off long enough, it's time I tried working on it.

_ 110 some years ago _

The night was beautiful but something happened, something isn’t right he thought, “knock-knock” a voice said from the back of his mind “who’s there, show yourself!” he replied almost losing his mind, the voice replies “Hollow” the voice said laughing, Shinji screamed “Sosuke, what have you done to me!” he shouted grasping his head as if his head were saying ‘sleep’ “ just a little experiment, it seems to have failed, unfortunately,” Aizen stated “and it wasn’t just you, I think you owe your friends an apology, Captain Hirako, the mess you got them Into” he added “how?” Shinji asked getting up “why my Kyoka Suigetsu of course, you thought you were watching me all this time, no I knew you were trying to keep me close you didn’t trust me, and you were right not to trust me unfortunate that you won’t be around to tell anyone” Aizen said as he was drawing his zanpakuto “goodbye Captain Hirako” he added, to the men present who saw it a shadowy, furry monster came out of the ground and landed in between Shinji and Aizen, “captain, lieutenant” it spoke with an echoed voice although it sounded more like two voices “a hollow here! how have the others not sensed you!” Shinji stated starting to feel a little more like sleeping “interesting, shat”- “not so fast, Sosuke Aizen” Aizen was cut off by the hollow which grabbed his zanpakuto, Aizen reacted with a quick shunpo “interesting, a hollow that can conceal it's spiritual pressure almost completely to the point where it appears to have no spirit energy at all, and it appears you know my name and my zanpakuto’s ability, so who are you?” Aizen stated clearly impressed “that Is none of your concern, perhaps in time you will come to know my name, see you later, Captain Aizen” the hollow laughed before disappearing into the ground from which it appeared. Just as said person had disappeared, another person joined the party “Kisuke Urahara” Aizen said

_ 20 some years ago _

**In an underground lab, Soul Society** \- “We should be able to pinpoint the location of Shinji and the others soon.” The fox-faced man known as Gin informed his ‘leader’ Sosuke Aizen “that’s good, but in the meantime let’s see what my latest experiment is doing shall we?” he replied, putting on one of the reiatsu concealing cloaks, of Kisuke Urahara’s design. Before disappearing to the world of the living with Kaname by his side.  _ “So this time a hollow that fights like a soul reaper, interesting”  _ a voice whispered from the shadows, followed by the sound of tearing, Gin, of course, rounded the corner and saw the same hollow from a few years ago “so you are following us,” he said, smirking like a maniac, the ‘hollow’ turned around in alarm and quickly charged at Gin, who stood unmoving “you’d best keep your mouth shut Ichimaru, tell him anything and you’re dead” the hollow hissed, threateningly “no need to get feisty, little fella, my lips are zipped; although I’m curious, who and why?” Gin asked; the hollow laughed “I guess you’ll have to see later” it replied before quickly sonidoing into the Garganta and closing it.

Gin followed Aizen and Kaname through the other gate, closing it behind him “ _if you say so, little fella”_ he whispered.

_ 10 some years ago _

**World of the Living** \- A little orange-haired boy was playing at the park with his babysitter, who was watching him while his mother and father went to the doctors, his mother was going to have twins, he was gonna be a big brother. While he was playing a few older boys came up to him “aw look at this little carrot, he’s playing all by his lonely self; maybe it’s just me or that orange hair but it’s hot out here” the leader said, the boys all laughed, Ichigo was about to run back to his babysitter’s side but his _shadow_ spoke; _“don’t worry little Ichigo, I’ll take care of them for you”_ his shadow, flew out from under him and took a solid form, to Ichigo, of course, it looked like a giant cat-octopus with a weird white face, but he is a five-year-old, the three boys in front of him were laughing at the creature “what are you supposed to be, a cat monster, what are you gonna do scratch me?” the leader said continuing to laugh, the creature laughed “that’s not a bad idea, but I tend to do a lot worse, so I suggest you run!” the creature hissed in an echoed voice, the other two boys by their leader’s side ran off in the opposite direction, while the leader himself stood there paralyzed by fear. The white-faced creature just glared at the leader, causing him to fall to his knees **_“leave boy and never bother this child again”_** the creature, hollow, hissed quietly, the bully gasped as soon as he caught his breath, he ran and never once looked back. The five-year-old ran over to the furry monster “whoa what did you do to him, you were like ‘grrrr’ and he was like ‘'wahh’ and ran off, so cool” he said, the creature chuckled creepily “yes I was impressive, wasn’t I? Well they won’t bother you anymore I’m sure” it said. The creature reached up to its mask and yanked one of its fangs off its face and ‘magically’ summoned a leather string and tied it around the fang “here little Ichigo take this necklace as a gift, never take it off, and it will protect you when I or others cannot.” the creature stated tying the leather necklace around Ichigo’s neck “thank you Mr. Cat-monster, I will take good care of it” the little child replied “I know you will Ichigo, I’ll see you again soon.” the creature said before vanishing back into the boy’s shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'mma try and get chapter 1 up soon, few days, maybe at the beginning of September, I just have so many fanfics and get writer's block way too often but I'll work on Rose Light.
> 
> Also, fun fact about my AU Rose Origin its basically just expanded canon Bleach so yeah. fun.


End file.
